Un anniversaire innoubliable
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: 10 ans ont passé depuis la bataille contre les Volturis. Renesmée à grandi et est devenue une femme. OS


_One-Shot : Un Anniversaire Inoubliable _

Chère Journal,

Aujourd'hui cela fera exactement dix ans jours pour jours que mes parents et les autres membres de ma famille se sont opposés aux Volturis pour que je puisse vivre.

Dix ans, c'est l'age que je suis supposée avoir, du moins d'un point de vue administratif.

Car en réalité, je ne ressemble physiquement pas à une fille de mon age mais ça c'est longue histoire que je vous raconterais une autre fois.

Dix ans, c'est aussi le nombre d'années qui lient mes parents Edward et Isabella Cullen que vous connaissez déjà. Nous vivons tout les trois dans le cottage que leurs a offert Esmée, ma grand-mère, pour leurs mariage.

Lorsque je ne suis pas en cours, j'aime passé du temps avec ma famille qui ne vit qu'à quelques mètres de chez nous. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec ma Tante Alice que j'adore et que je trouve super ! Et Mon Oncle Emmett, qu'est ce que je peux m'amuser avec lui ! C'est un vrai bout en train! Il a toujours le mot pour rire et c'est toujours le premier à faire des blagues, je m'amuse toujours quand je suis avec lui.

Je m'entend aussi très bien avec mon autre Tante Rosalie, même si nos relations sont différentes de celle que j'entretien avec Alice qui elle est ma marraine.

Tante Alice est mariée avec mon Oncle Jasper avec qui j'ai une relation assez particulière.

Avant de rejoindre notre famille, il vivait avec un couple de nomade et j'aime l'entendre parler de cette époque la. Mais si maman apprenait qu'il me parle de sa vie passée, je pense qu'il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

En dehors de ma famille, je passe aussi pas mal de temps avec mon amis Jacob, ou Jake pour les intimes.

Jake c'est le meilleur ami de maman et aussi un bon ami de papa, même si au début il ne pouvait pas se voir. En faite Jake est un Loup-garou et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Vampires et les Loups ensemble, ça ne fait pas très bon ménage.

Mais Jake est différents des autres Loups de sa tribu, il nous a tout de suite défendu ma mère et moi, même si au début il était un peu réticent à l'idée que ma mère devienne elle aussi un suceur de sang comme il aime appeler les Vampires.

Nous sommes très lier lui et moi et j'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie ou faire la course contre lui, même si j'avoue qu'il me bats la majeure partie du temps. En semaine, une fois que les cours sont finis, c'est lui qui vient me chercher chaque Jeudi et il me ramène ensuite au Cottage, ça lui donne une excuse pour voir maman et pour parler des dernières nouvelles à la Push.. Si je le pouvais, je le verrais tous les jours mais papa a un peu de mal à me voir proche de lui même s'il va bien devoir finir par ce lié à l'évidence. Jake compte beaucoup pour moi et je compte aussi beaucoup pour lui.

Je vais devoir te laisser, j'entends maman qui m'appelle.

Bisous

Nessie

- Renesmée Carlie Cullen, ça fait déjà trois fois que je t'appelle! , fit maman depuis le couloir.

- Excuse moi maman, j'arrive. Répondis-je en rangeant mon journal sous mon matelas.

Une fois le livre à l'abri des regards, je rejoignis maman dans le couloir.

- Voila je suis la.

- Qu'est ce tu faisait seule dans ta chambre ? Tu ne m'as pas entendue t'appelée ?

- Je suis désolée, j'écrivais dans mon journal.

- Ah oui, rappelle moi de remercier ta Tante Alice pour ça.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Lui rappelais-je

- Ah oui, tu fais bien de m'y faire penser ! Jake est la.

- C'est vrai ?

- Il t'attend à la cuisine.

- Génial ! Papa est rentré de la chasse avec Oncle Emmett et Tante Rose ?

- Il est à la cuisine avec Jake.

- On ferais mieux d'aller les rejoindre alors m'exclamais-je avant de filer vers la cuisine maman sur mes talons.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la pièce, ils étaient tout les deux entrain de discuter dans la cuisine.

- Salut Jake ! fit-je avec un sourire en le voyant.

- Nessie, je suis content de te voir !

En deux enjambées, il avait traversé la pièce pour me rejoindre et me serrer contre lui.

Alors que maman rejoignais papa à l'opposé de la pièce pour le maîtriser.

- Papa ! M'exclamais je

- Nessie ? fit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai rien entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

- Papa…

- Filer tout les deux, je m'en occupe, fit maman.

- Merci maman

- Jake, je compte sur toi pour ne pas la ramener trop tard.

- Pas de soucis, tu sais qu'elle ne craint rien avec moi.

- Amuser vous bien alors.

Avant de partir, j'allais embrasser mes parents avant de rejoindre Jacob sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

- Où est ce qu'on va comme ça ? Lui demandais-je une fois dehors.

- Tu verras quand on y serra.

- On y va comment ?

- On aurais pu y aller en courant, mais je ne veux pas que ton père me tue, me répondit-il en riant.

- Tu l'as entendu pas vrai ?

- Entendu quoi ? Le faite qu'il aie grogner quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras ? On pouvait difficilement ne pas l'entendre

- J'aurais préféré que tu n'entendes pas ça…

- Ca ne fait rien, je pense qu'il a du mal avec le faite que tu commences à t'intéresser aux hommes.

- Il faudra pourtant qu'il s'y fasse…

- Bon, on y va ? fit Jake.

- Hey c'est toi qui parle mon vieux, je ne fais jamais que te répondre.

- Très bien alors, si mademoiselle veux bien se donner la peine.

Je m'essayais du coté passager après que Jake aie refermé la porte derrière moi.

- Tu es prête ? Me demanda-t-il après m'avoir rejoint dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

- Je ne sais pas ou on va, ni si je suis habillé pour la circonstance mais bon, allons- y.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que tu portes te va très bien, me dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il faisait marche arrière dans l'allée.

- Jake ?

- Nessie ?

- Tu sais que mon père peut encore nous entendre la ?

- Je sais oui ! s'exclama-t-il en riant avant de démarrer en trombe.

Nous roulâmes pendant une vingtaine de minutes pendant lesquelles nous discutions de choses et d'autres, la radio en fond sonore.

- On y est bientôt ? Demandais-je impatiente.

- On arrive

- Je me demande quand même pourquoi tant de mystère. Tu aurais pu pousser le détail jusqu'à me bander les yeux tant que tu y es.

- J'y aie pensé figure toi mais tu aurais de toute façon su ou nous allions.

- Ah oui ?

- Voila on y est bientôt.

Apres avoir aborder le dernier virage, je reconnu au loin la plage de La Push.

- Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que tu me réserves pour cette soirée.

- La patience n'est pas un trait de caractère que tu as hérité de ton père, fit Jake avec un sourire alors que je lui tirais la langue.

- Regarde on y est.

Lorsque je reposais mon attention sur la route, je vis que nous approchions d'un groupe de personnes rassemblé autour d'un grand feu.

- Génial ! Tout le monde est la ?! M'exclamais-je en voyant mes amis Quilleutes.

- Tout tes amis sont la, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth et même Leah

- Tu as organisé tout ça pour moi ?

- Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, il y a dix ans jours pour jour ta famille et la mienne ce battaient pour que tu vives.

- Tu t'en es souvenu ?

- Bien sure que je m'en suis souvenu !

- Tu es génial ! Je t'adore !

Sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, je serrais Jacob dans mes bras alors qu'au bout d'un moment, il répondit à mon étreinte.

- Allais viens, on nous attends. Me dit-il après un moment.

- Merci Jake, ça me touche que tu aies organisé tout ça.

Je l'observais sortir de la voiture et en faire le tour pour venir m'ouvrir la porte.

- Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Lança Quil lorsque nous arrivions près du petit groupe.

Je saluais tout le monde et m'assis près de Jake et de Seth, la soirée promettait d'être longue.

Plus tard aux alentours de minuit, Jake m'invita à aller faire un tour au bord de la mer. Je le suivis sans hésiter.

- Ca t'a plus ?

- C'était super ! On refait ça quand tu veux ! J'aime vous entendre parlez de votre transformation.

- Tu dois connaître chaque histoire par cœur à force, me taquina-t-il.

- Je ne me lasse pas de les entendrent

- Tu me rappelles ta mère sur ce point la.

- Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire alors que nous marchions les pieds dans l'eau.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi

- C'est vrai ? Tu n'aurais pas du tu sais

- J'aime te faire plaisir.

Sur ces mots, je le vis fouiller dans la poche de son short, seul vêtement qu'il portait encore.

- Tiens voila.

- Merci, répondit-je en saisissant la boite qu'il me tendais.

- C'est moi qui l'aie fait, me dit-il timidement alors qu'il regardais partout ailleurs que dans ma direction.

J'ouvris la boite avec hâte, je savais que Jacob étais douer de ces mains.

- Ohh c'est magnifique ! M'exclamais-je en découvrant son cadeau.

- C'est pas grand-chose…

- C'est le même que maman ! Je l'adore !

- Le tiens se porte en collier, m'informa-t-il. Je sais que tu as toujours aimer celui que j'ai fais à ta mère. Mais regarde, il est légèrement différent.

Je pris le collier dans mes mains, le rapprochant pour observer le loup d'un peu plus prêt sous le clair de lune.

- Il y a quelqu'un sur ce loup ! M'exclamais-je ébahie.

- J'ai fais de mon mieux en tout cas…Je ne le trouve pas très ressemblant…

- Parce que c'est moi ?!

- Eh bien oui…enfin c'est sensé être toi. Ca symbolise ce jour ou on s'est opposé au Volturis. Ce jour la tu étais sur mon dos, prête à fuir avec moi au cas ou ça dégénérerais.

- Oh Jake, c'est magnifique. Tu veux bien me le passer s'il te plais ?

- Bien sure.

Je déplaçais mes longs cheveux bruns que j'avais hérités de ma mère alors qu'il récupérait le collier pour me le passer autour du cou.

- Voila

- Alors de quoi j'ai l'air ? Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Tu es encore plus jolie avec ce collier.

- Merci Jake, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu crois que La Push est suffisamment loin de chez toi ou que ton père peut encore nous entendre ?

- Eh bien, je dirais que c'est suffisamment loin et puis, il y a le bruit de vagues pour le distraire aussi. Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir si je vais pas me faire tuer après ce que je m'apprête à faire.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Tu verras.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, si près que j'aurais pu étudier ces traits si je n'avais pas été distraite par ces lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus obligée de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir répondre à son baiser qui se fit tendre et passionné à la fois.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il après ce baiser. Tu crois que je risque ma vie en te ramenant chez toi ?

- Je pense que maman s'interposeras, répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Dans ce cas, je te ramène.

- J'ai envie de rester encore un peu.

- Viens.

Je le suivis plus haut sur la plage, alors qu'il m'entraînais sur le sable ou je me callais entre ces jambes me laissant aller dans ces bras alors que nos regards se perdait vers la mer.

- Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette soirée, lui dit-je rêveuse.

- Bon Anniversaire, me souffla-il à l'oreille alors que son souffle me faisait frissonner bien qu'il émanait de lui une chaleur hors du commun.

_The End _


End file.
